Feo, sublime
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Traducción de mi fic "Ugly, sublime" Supongo que la orden Severusiana puede disfrutarlo. Severus Snape se da un baño... ¿Quieres ver?


_Velas._

_  
Es lo único que ilumina las piedras frías que conforman la pared,creando un ambiente a la vez místico y sensual. Escucho tus pasos cada vez mas cerca, tu piel brilla, tu cabello luce como la noche._

_  
Negro, vistes totalmente de negro. Negro es TU color. Negro tu cabello, tus ojos, tu ropa, en contraste con tu blanca y sedosa piel. Comienzas a despojarte de él, tu túnica se desliza al suelo, seguida de tu camisa... te deshaces de tus zapatos._

_  
Desabrochas tus pantalones. Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que temo que puedas escucharlo, pero estás tan concentrado en tí mismo que no te das cuenta. Tus piernas son delgadas, aunque torneadas, hermosas; te quitas tu ropa interior y avanzas hacia la tina. Tu desnudez es uno de los mejores paisajes que he visto, mientras caminas grácilmente , te detienes y e sumerjes en la calidez del agua, que te da la bienvenida._

_  
Ahogo un grito._

_  
Es todo lo que puedo hacer para controlar el ansia de ir hacia ti, de tocarte, lamerte, devorarte, impregnar todos y cada uno de los poros de tu piel con mi esencia ,y me dan celos del agua que cubre tu cuerpo completamente. Tu cabeza emerge, tu cabellera empapada enfatiza el aspecto de plumas de cuervo. De sábanas de satín en las que me encantaría recostarme contigo y perderme en el bello contraste del ébano y el marfil._

_  
Tomas entre tus manos una botellita, tus largos dedos danzan alrededor de la tapa y con un suave "pop" ésta se abre. Esparces un poco del contenido en tu mano, un fluido espeso , casi transparente con un perfume tan sutil que alcanza mi nariz y casí dejo escapar un gemido mientras dos de mis sentidos se deleitan, y los otros piden mas._

_  
No lo sabes, pero mis oidos escuchan complacidos mientras tareras. Tu voz es una de las cosas que mas disfruto de tí. Sedosa, profunda, le das a cada palabra el peso preciso. _

_  
Poesía, _

_   
  
haces que todo lo que dices suene como poesía.Las velas arden un poco exhaltadas, las llamas danzan alrededor tuyo, jugando con tu piel, tu cuello está totalmente expuesto . Diminutas gotas que parecen perlas de cristal sobre tu piel resbalan por tu pecho, acariciándote, besándote. Demonios. Las odio, las odio tanto que quisiera succionarlas fuera de ti, dejar que mi lengua tome su lugar, mis labios, mis dientes, mi alma._

_  
El cabello azabache ahora está cubierto de espuma mientras tus manos le dan un masaje, las puntas de tus dedos bailan con gran elegancia sobre tu cabeza. Dios. desearía que fuese mi cabello el que lavasen, parecen ser dedos muy experimentados, su tacto debe ser la gloria ._

_  
Sabes que eres hermoso? si, lo eres._

_  
Si, lo eres_

_  
Te pones de pie dejando tu desnudez vulnerable ante mi mirada, que sin pena te posee, no se le escapa ni la mas mínima porción de piel. Avanzas hacia la ducha, tienes frío, pero luces increíble._

_  
Tu lluvia personal te hace aun mas sensual. Se lleva la espuma consigo y puedo ver que lo disfrutas. _

_  
Tomas el jabón y lo pasas por tu cuerpo.No está solo, mis ojos estan siguiéndolo. Comienzas por tu brazo izquierdo y sientes una molestia mientras tocas la marca tenebrosa. Desearías que desapareciera sin volver jamás_

_  
Avanza por tu cuello, se desliza hacia tu pecho, tu abdomen, traza cada músculo en su camino hacia tus piernas, tus pies. Te inclinas y dejas el jabón en el suelo. Tus manos emprenden el camino de regreso tocando tu cuerpo._

_  
Arte._

_  
Tus manos moldean tus músculos como si fueran arcilla, Amasan, frotan, aprietan.Te estás esculpiendo a tí mismo. Sorprende la atención que pones a tus rodillas, y a tus muslos, tus firmes y definidos muslos._

_  
Lujuria_

_  
Nuestras caras se contraen en una mueca de placer cuando te tocas, ¡Que maravilloso cuadro conformas ! Ni siquiera me atrevo a parpadear, no quiero perder detalle. Sudor y agua mezclados. Emites un ronco gemido que invade el ardiente espacio, no a causa de las velas, sino de ti._

_  
Tus manos se mueven con premura, tu pecho sube y baja con cada respiro. El agua también te toca, tus venas pulsan al ritmo de las gotas._

_  
Clímax. _

_  
Maravillosa palabra, pero mas maravillosa imagen. El agua desvanece toda evidencia. Y se detiene _

_  
Tomas una toalla y gentilmente la presionas contra tu pecho, es cálida y suave. Secas tu cabello, irónicamente toma el mismo aspecto que antes del baño._

_  
Estamos acostumbrados a disfrutar observando a la gente desvestirse, pero vestirse tambien es sutil ciencia y arte exacto, al menos para ti, debo decir. Tomas tu ropa limpia y comienza el ritual._

_  
NO sólo te pones la ropa, asumes tu personalidad No es un traje negro, es una armadura. Una máscara que te pones para esconder tu dolor. El papel más difícil de esta farsa y sin embargo, tan bien lo interpretas que la gente en realidad te cree esa actitud: frio, sarcástico, rudo_

_  
Sabías que eres hermoso? si, lo eres  
Si, lo eres._

_  
Con cuidado doblas tu ropa sucia y comienzas a apagar las velas, una por una._

_  
Oscuridad._

_  
Es lo que queda cuando te vas dejando la habitación en silencio. Debería moverme ahora que es seguro. Pero esta sublime experiencia no puede terminar aun. No deseo que termine. Inhalo profundamente y cierro mis ojos para revivir lo que acaba de acontecer._

_  
Una sonrisa sarcástica._

_  
Y la gente dice que eres feo._


End file.
